Chris Redfield VS Dallas
Chris Redfield VS Dallas is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Resident Evil vs Payday! It's cops vs robbers with these two battling it out! Who will win! Interlude Wiz: Cops and robbers, they'll never get along. Boomstick: No duh, Wiz. Wiz: And such a battle will take place as these two gun wielders are one such case. Boomstick: Chris Redfield the Captain of the BSAA Wiz: And Dallas the Mastermind of the Payday Gang Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Chris Redfield Wiz: Zombies, they’ll never stop coming after you. But there’s one guy you can trust to take care of the job, Chris Redfield. Boomstick: But he didn’t earn that title in an easy way..trust me, this origins not gonna be a pleasant one Wiz: At around 17 years of age Chris joined the USAF. Also known as the United States Air Force. Serving as a pilot and marksman. But, Chris was in constant conflict with his superiors. And went into early retirement Boomstick: But let me guess he was too good to leave so he went back in and now he’s what like almost superhuman? Wiz: Actually, kinda..Chris started drifting across the US and got to Raccoon City. Where his old comrade, Barry Burton suggested he try out the new S.T.A.R.S. force Boomstick: *Imitating Nemesis* S.T.A.R.S.! Wiz: ..yeah..Chris applied for the S.T.A.R.S. force and along with Barry, Chris was recruited into the lead Alpha Team with their captain Albert Wesker. Boomstick: But then everything changed when the Mansion Incident showed up.. Wiz: On July 24, 1998. Alpha team were sent to the Arklay Mountains to investigate the sudden disappearance of Bravo Team. But what they did get were.. Boomstick: Zombies! Wiz: Yep, however to get rid of the threat he had plenty of guns at his disposal. He has the standard pistol, shotgun & assault rifle. He’s a expert marksman and once the S.T.A.R.S. top sharpshooter. He’s also very fast and agile. But, his best skill is brute strength. Boomstick: Yeah, he’s been able to face Albert Wesker hand-to-hand and even punch a boulder several times his weight and size into lava. Do not underestimate this guy! Wiz: He’s even able to rip enemies apart brutally. But, he doesn’t have many guns at his disposal but he’s still one tough fighter and one of the most badass soldiers ever Chris Redfield: I can’t keep running away. I have to face the truth, accept responsibility. That’s the only way I’ll ever remember. The only way I’ll get my life back. Dallas Wiz: Crime is just about everywhere. But, in the depths of Washington DC a crime system was born. The best network for criminal activity, CrimeNet. Boomstick: Hmm..CrimeNet..SkyNet....just curious, that’s all Wiz: With CrimeNet they’d bring along the infamous Payday Gang to make washington they’re favorite hunting grounds for robberies. One of which is the mastermind, Dallas. Boomstick: Dallas, otherwise known as Nathan Steele is a criminal genius. He’s an expert at heights and is a very good planner. He’s very dominant and will use whatever resources he has. Wiz: As a robber he has a set of guns at his disposal. Including a Chimano 88 pistol, AMCAR assault rifle and hand grenades. He can also either use fists or his gun to use in hand to hand combat. Boomstick: He also has a Doctor Bag which allows himself to fully heal. Wiz: He also has some skill trees such as speed, stamina, accuracy, melee skills, reload speed, increasing melee power, etc. Boomstick: That’s a lot. ''' Wiz: Yeah. he also has a Two-Piece Suit which allows for more speed and dodging capabilities. '''Boomstick: And it’s pretty damn classy too. Wiz: However it’s used more for stealth and lacks in being sufficient armor Boomstick: But hey, when you’re a guy like Dallas you won’t need it. As he’s Broken Hoxton out of jail, stole an entire panic room and stole THE Diamond. Not just any ordinary diamond. Wiz: However, as a member of the Payday gang he’s sometimes reliant on teamwork. And as a smoker’s lung he hasn’t developed very good stamina. Boomstick: Also, he’s extremely bumbling when he answers the pager. Dallas: Oh yeah, we’re perfectly perfect on over here. Wiz: But, you’re best on just giving him the money he needs. Otherwise, you’re as good as dead. Unless you’re a civilian, he doesn’t resort on killing them Dallas: Think about your family, think about your friends. Do not, I repeat, do not be a hero now. Death Battle! The setting is in a big city, a bank is seen in the distance. However an alarm goes off as it’s getting robbed. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjneVBKi7-k) The payday gang has broken into it and begins to steal the money. Dallas: Alright, let’s roll! Bain: You got this under control? Dallas: Positive. Dallas emerges from the bank with a load of cash, however he spots Chris Redfield running at him with a handgun (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVMDEYjns8E) Chris Redfield: Put your hands in the air, you’re under arrest. Dallas: Do I look fazed? I can kill you without a second thought. Chris Redfield: Is that so? Why don’t you prove it, I have time. Dallas: Very well, you’ll be sorry you ever met me. FIGHT! Chris Redfield aimed his hangun at Dallas and began to fire, however Dallas pulled out the Chimano 88 Pistol and began firing back. Both blocking each others bullets they both took a step back from each other Dallas: Damn, this could take a while. But I can outsmart this guy. Dallas ran behind a wall. Chris Redfield chased him and aimed for him when he made it. However Dallas wasn’t there. Dallas snuck up behind Chris and punched him Chris Redfield: You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into. Chris Redfield & Dallas got into a fistfight however after only a few punches Dallas was overwhelmed Dallas: Shit, how is this guy so strong? I’ll need to keep myself at a distance Dallas whacked Chris with the end of his gun and ran back. Bain: You still got the money? Dallas: I’ve gotten into a fight. This police officer approached me, now we’re here Bain: Just make this quick, I’ve got the escape copter ready. Chris Redfield pulled out an assault rifle and began shooting at Dallas. Dallas however pulled out his AMCAR assault rifle and shot back. Bullets spread everywhere but all of them were countered. However Dallas managed to get a hit in, And Chris got a bullet in his chest. Chris Redfield: Ach! Dallas: I told you. Dallas walked up and got out his pistol but Chris quickly pulled out a shotgun and shot Dallas back Dallas: Fuck, this isn’t going well. I’ll need to take a stealth approach. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7zvmq24Sck) Dallas ran into a nearby volcano. Chris chased him but he was gone again. Dallas was hiding behind a few boulders and got out his Doctor Bag and fully healed himself. Dallas: Better. Dallas shot at him with the Chimano 88 Pistol leading Chris to his location. However Chris used one of the boulders and began punching it toward Dallas. Trying to kill him with it. However Dallas got out one of his hand grenades and threw it at the boulder blowing it up Dallas: Psychotic fucker. Chris Redfield was exhausted by all the chasing and combat, which Dallas planned out. Dallas: I told you, I’m a mastermind you’re nothing but a brainless brute. Chris Redfield tried to get up and shoot at him again with the shotgun but Dallas shot him in the leg. Causing Chris to drop the gun and fall to his knees Chris Redfield: I can’t..give up..not now.. Dallas grabbed Chris by the throat and held him up. Dallas: You’re dead meat. Dallas pulled out another hand gun and forcefully shoved it down Chris’ throat. Dallas kicked Chris back and shortly after he exploded in a mess of blood and guts. However he notices that he has a pager and he answers it Dallas: Everything’s good. Except for the aren’t Operator: Oh good. Dallas steps back Bain: Is he done? The escape copter is here. Dallas: He’s done alright. Dallas stepped out of the volcano Dallas: In the clear. K.O! Dallas enters the escape copter and it flies up into the sunset. Conclusion Boomstick: I think he got him.. Wiz: While Chris Redfield may best Dallas in stamina & brute strength. Remember, Dallas is an absolute mastermind. As a mastermind he’s probably be able to find Chris’ weakness quick. Boomstick: And once Dallas was able to incorporate stealth it was all over. As he’s been able to break Hoxton out of jail and deal with plenty of police officers. Wiz: Dallas was also able to counter everything in Chris’ arsenal. And Chris is normally used to fighting zombies and not armed opponents. Meanwhile Dallas has been used to that ever since he’s been heisting Boomstick: Looks like Dallas just turned Chris into nothing but a big redfield. Haha get it Wiz? Wiz: ...The winner is Dallas. Who will you be rooting for? Chris Redfield Dallas Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! ???: You messed with the wrong pirate! A young pirate is shown, in orange clothing. May.. ???: Tsk tsk. You have no idea the trouble that's in store! Heave ho men! Hoist my booty through the roof! And put your backs into it! Risky Boots.. May vs Risky Boots! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015